starcraftfandomcom-20200213-history
Dominion Armed Forces
Terran Dominion |strength= |special= |capital=Korhal |language=English |currency=Credits |holiday= |formed=Sons of Korhal and remnants of Confederate Armed Forces |established=March 2500 |fragmented=September/October 2500 (defeats by both zerg and UED) |reorganized= |dissolved= |restored=October 2500–2504 (Rebuilding) |status=Active }} The Dominion Armed Forces,Blizzard Entertainment. 2010-11-12. Cast of Characters: Horace Warfield. Blizzard Entertainment. Accessed 2010-11-13. also known as the Dominion military, is the military arm of the Terran Dominion. History Early Actions The basis of the Dominion military were the Sons of Korhal. Emperor Arcturus Mengsk reinforced them by forcefully conscripting the remaining warriors of the defunct Terran Confederacy, then used them to fortify the various worlds under his care.Underwood, Peter, Chris Metzen and Bill Roper. StarCraft: Brood War (Manual). Irvine, Calif.: Blizzard Entertainment, 1998. ]] General Edmund Duke was sent to Char to flush out the zerg there.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft. Vivendi Games. Mission: The New Dominion (in English). 1998.Rosenberg, Aaron (May 23, 2006). StarCraft: Queen of Blades. Simon & Schuster (Pocket Star). ISBN 978-0-7434-7133-6. He also engaged the protoss.Edmund Duke: "Protoss Commander, this is General Edmund Duke of the Terran Dominion Armada. You are in violation of our air-space and have endangered human lives in your reckless attack against the Zerg. I order you to withdraw your ships immediately. If you fail to comply, I will not hesitate to open fire upon your vessels." Tassadar: "General Duke, I am Tassadar, and you are well known to me. Whatever leniency I extended to you and your comrades before, may have been in error. If you persist in halting our course, we will burn your pathetic fleet down to the last man." Duke: "I'm going to have to assume that was a hostile response..." StarCraft. Vivendi Games. Level/area: Choosing Sides (in English). 1998. The armed forces fought a number of small actions prior to the Brood War such as hunting down Schezar's ScavengersStarCraft. Vivendi Games. Mission: Enslavers bonus campaign, mission 1: "Schezar's Scavengers" (in English). 1998. and fighting zerg and protoss forces on the planet of Bhekar Ro.Mesta, Gabriel (July 1, 2001). StarCraft: Shadow of the Xel'Naga. Simon & Schuster (Pocket Star). ISBN 0-671-04149-5. The Brood War :Main article: Brood War The Dominion's defenses guarding the Uraj crystal on Braxis were overcome by a protoss army assisted by Sarah Kerrigan.Blizzard Entertainment. ''StarCraft: Brood War. Vivendi Games. Mission: The Quest for Uraj (in English). 1998. Boralis was assaulted by a United Earth Directorate strike force. Although the city was well defended, the command center was destroyed after Lieutenant Samir Duran of the Confederate Resistance Forces showed them an alternate route that led to the rear of Boralis.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft: Brood War. Vivendi Games. Mission: First Strike (in English). 1998. Dominion forces defending the Dylarian shipyards failed to prevent UED soldiers from commandeering the bulk of the Dominion's battlecruisers. Duke led a fleet against them, but was defeated by the their newly acquired fleet.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft: Brood War. Vivendi Games. Mission: The Dylarian Shipyards (in English). 1998. Duke withdrew his forces from the quadrantBlizzard Entertainment. StarCraft: Brood War. Vivendi Games. Mission: Ruins of Tarsonis (in English). 1998. and the remaining defenders of Dylar IV were conscripted by the UED.Adjutant: "We have impressed most of the remaining Dylarian defense forces into the fleet and stand ready to move to the next phase of our invasion." StarCraft: Brood War. Vivendi Games. Level/area: Ruins of Tarsonis (in English). 1998. When Korhal came under assault,Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft: Brood War. Vivendi Games. Mission: Assault on Korhal (in English). 1998. Dominion forces unsuccessfully attempted to defend Augustgrad from the UED.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft: Brood War. Vivendi Games. Mission: Emperor's Fall (in English). 1998. After the UED forces occupying Augustgrad were overwhelmed by Kerrigan's zerg, Mengsk sent Duke to establish his base of operations in Augustgrad.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft: Brood War. Vivendi Games. Mission: The Liberation of Korhal (in English). 1998. The next morning, the base was attacked by multitudes of zerg while most were asleep and unaware. The base was destroyed and Duke was killed.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft: Brood War. Vivendi Games. Mission: True Colors (in English). 1998. Mengsk scraped together a new fleet'Arcturus Mengsk:' "I called in a few favors. Made a few concessions. You'd be surprised to see how many special interest groups in this sector want to see you dead." StarCraft: Brood War. Vivendi Games. Level/area: Omega (in English). 1998 and attacked Kerrigan's base of operations on Char Aleph alongside the remainder of the UED fleet and a protoss armada. Facing imminent defeat, Mengsk withdrew early in the battleBlizzard Entertainment. StarCraft: Brood War. Vivendi Games. Mission: Omega (in English). 1998. and retreated to Korhal.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft: Brood War. Vivendi Games. Cinematic: Epilogue (in English). 1998. Interbellum Following the Brood War, the Dominion's military was still weak. It was unable to deal militarily with problems such as the New Trinidad Pirates, eventually resorting to hiring mercenaries to destroy them.1999-03-26. StarCraft. Vivendi Games. Mission: Mercenaries (in English). Map Archives: Mercenaries. StarCraft Compendium Map Archives. Over the next four years, Dominion forces constantly hunted and harried Raynor's Raiders, denying them any chance to gain a respite and build their strength.Blizzard Entertainment. 2010-07-24. Cast of Characters: Jim Raynor. Blizzard Entertainment. Accessed 2010-07-24. Shiloh came under noticeably increased surveillance by Dominion military forces. It was unclear whether they were trying to flush out potential seditionists like Jim Raynor or presenting a show of force to discourage any imitators.Blizzard Entertainment. 2010-07-24. Koprulu Sector Systems: Shiloh. Blizzard Entertainment. Accessed 2010-07-24. In 2502,April 6, 2010. "Timeline". StarCraft II: Heaven's Devils. Simon & Schuster (Gallery Books). pp. 311 - 323. ISBN 978-1416-55084-6. the Dominion Armed Forces attempted to secure a xel'naga temple on the world of Artika, but this brought it into open warfare with both the protoss and the zerg and in the end, it lost the battle to the protoss.Elder, Josh and Ramanda Kamarga. "Why We Fight." In StarCraft: Frontline: Volume 1, pp. 6–47. Tokyopop, August 1, 2008. ISBN 1427-80721-3. Several outposts were established in the Sara system.Blizzard Entertainment. 2010-07-24. Koprulu Sector Systems: Mar Sara. Blizzard Entertainment. Accessed 2010-07-24. The Dominion military also came into conflict with the zerg on Mar Sara, attempting to clean up the infestation.Knaak, Richard A. and Naohiro Washio. "Thundergod." In StarCraft: Frontline: Volume 1, pp. 48–93. Tokyopop, August 1, 2008. ISBN 1427-80721-3. The world of Dead Man's Rock lies outside Dominion space, but the Dominion did have interests there. In 2503, a small Dominion fleet dispatched by Valerian Mengsk to acquire an escaped prisoner reached the planet, only to be destroyed by a massive zerg invasion. In the wake of the attack, Valerian Mengsk dispatched a secret task force to Aiur, where he and his allies had correctly predicted the prisoner would travel to, only to get into a battle against the zerg and eventually the powerful dark archon Ulrezaj.Golden, Christie (November 27, 2007). StarCraft: The Dark Templar Saga #2: Shadow Hunters. Simon & Schuster (Pocket Star). ISBN 0-7434-7126-1. The Dominion followed the combatants to the protoss sanctuary world of Ehlna, attacking with their new technology-advanced vehicles and initially defeating them, stealing a trove of protoss knowledge. However, protoss reinforcements arrived, and the Dominion retreated rather than lose their expensive machines.Golden, Christie (June 30, 2009). StarCraft: The Dark Templar Saga #3: Twilight. Simon & Schuster (Pocket Star). ISBN 978-0-7434-7129-9. Dominion marines stationed on Agria engaged a heavily armed group of pirates to protect its valuable hi-tech scientific equipment, carelessly slaughtering colonists who were caught in the crossfire.Blizzard Entertainment. 2010-07-24. Cast of Characters: Ariel Hanson. Blizzard Entertainment. Accessed 2010-07-24. As of four years after the Brood War, the Dominion Armed Forces have been rebuilt.Metzen, Chris; Chambers, Andy; StarCraft Legacy staff. 2009-04-03. BlizzCon 2007 StarCraft Lore Panel Editorial. StarCraft Legacy. Accessed 2009-05-18. The armed forces now have a better understanding of how to combat the zergBlizzard Entertainment. 2012-10-29. StarCraft II Creative Development Q&A - Part 4. Blizzard Entertainment. Accessed 2012-10-29. and have replaced much of its arsenal used during Brood War and before that. However, resources are stretched thin, leaving some areas poorly guarded. The Dominion's New Recruit Processing and Acclimation Center is aggressively recruiting new soldiers into the Dominion Armed Forces.Entrance Exam Blizzard Entertainment, accessed on 2010-06-15 Dominion forces returned to Braxis and rebuilt its fortifications. Serving on Braxis was seen as an ill omen among Dominion military ranks.Blizzard Entertainment. 2010-07-24. Koprulu Sector Systems: Braxis. Blizzard Entertainment. Accessed 2010-07-24. For months, Dominion engineers excavated a xel'naga artifact at White Rock Base. Dominion troops forcibly shipped citizens there from Backwater Station to dig it up.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Mission: Wings of Liberty, The Outlaws (in English). 2010-07-27. Dominion forces set up a logistics headquarters in Backwater Station, which become the hub for all operations on Mar Sara. Not long after troops were pulled out of the city, the understrength defenders were defeated by Raynor and the locals. Dominion forces subsequently struggled to maintain control in mines and settlements across Mar Sara.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Mission: Wings of Liberty, Liberation Day (in English). 2010-07-27. They attacked a rebel base south of the dig site, but were thwarted by the intervention of Raynor's marines, who proceeded to destroy White Rock Base before the artifact could be moved off-world. Return of the Swarm A Dominion military research facility came under attack by the zerg as part of a larger invasion.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Cinematic: Escape from Mar Sara. (in English). 2010. The Dominion military abandoned the fringe worlds,Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Matt Horner (in English). 2010.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Conversations after Zero Hour (in English). 2010 including Agria.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Mission: Wings of Liberty, The Evacuation (in English). 2010-07-27. ]] Retired General Horace Warfield was reactivated to take command of the Dominion military. He began 'Operation Burnout' to clear the Sara systemBlizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. UNN newscast after "The Evacuation." (in English). 2010. while the core worlds were fortified.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. UNN newscast after "Outbreak." (in English). 2010. After enlistment rates rose within the penal system, the Dominion Marine Corps was ready to start pushing the zerg back.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. UNN newscast after "The Dig." (in English). 2010. The Second Fleet regrouped at the Dylarian shipyards following Kerrigan's attack on Tyrador VIII.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. UNN newscast after "The Moebius Factor." (in English). 2010. When the Dominion salvage operation on Tarsonis came under attack by Raynor's Raiders, escorts were sent to protect the supply trains, Raynor's base was attacked and a series of bunkers were constructed to protect the tracks which were patrolled by large groups of marauders. However, they failed to keep Raynor's Raiders from retrieving Adjutant 23-46.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Mission: Wings of Liberty, The Great Train Robbery (in English). 2010-07-27. Meanwhile, the First and Second Fleets combined to defend the core worlds.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. UNN newscast after "The Great Train Robbery." (in English). 2010. The Odin was commandeered by Tychus Findlay in the testing facility on Valhalla. Communication with Korhal was blocked long enough for all Dominion bases in the area to be taken out by Raynor's Raiders.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Mission: Wings of Liberty, Engine of Destruction (in English). 2010-07-27. The Dominion unveiled the Odin at the UNN Studios and were confused when it fired on the studio guards. Warfield sent strike teams Alpha, Bravo and Charlie after Raynor's Raiders, but they were unable to prevent them from broadcasting proof that Mengsk authorized the use of psi emitters on Tarsonis.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Mission: Wings of Liberty, Media Blitz (in English). 2010-07-27. When top Dominion military analysts reported that the main zerg push into Dominion space had slowed, Warfield was credited with a successful zerg strategy.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. UNN newscast after "Supernova." (in English). 2010. Crown Prince Valerian Mengsk led Warfield and half the Dominion Fleet to Char. They were caught off guard by a zerg spoiler attackBlizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Cinematic: Dangerous Game. (in English). 2010. and the few battle-groups that made it to the surface scattered all over the place. However, they were able to secure a landing zone when Raynor rallied the survivors. Warfield's ship took terrible, terrible damage and crashed,Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Mission: Wings of Liberty, Gates of Hell (in English). 2010-07-27. but he too was rescued.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Cinematic: Card To Play. (in English). 2010. The xel'naga artifact was assembledBlizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Cinematic: Fire and Fury. (in English). 2010. and the engineer corps moved it to the base of Kerrigan's primary hive cluster. Raynor and Warfield entrenched the last of their defenses all around it. They held off the zerg long enough for the artifact to charge upBlizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Mission: Wings of Liberty, All In (in English). 2010-07-27. and make Kerrigan human again.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Cinematic: The Showdown. (in English). 2010. For the next three weeks, Mengsk's forces carried out a relentless hunt for Kerrigan.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Heart of the Swarm. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Prologue loading screen (in English). 2013-03-12. Nova Terra led a raid on Research Station EB-103.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Heart of the Swarm. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Cinematic: Get it Together (in English). 2013-03-12. Dominion insertion teams were held off by Umojan Protectorate marines while the facility was evacuated. Nova's forces captured the security hub and put the facility on lockdown. The Archangel was deployed in the shuttle bay. It was destroyed by Kerrigan, but Nova managed to capture Raynor.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Heart of the Swarm. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Mission: Heart of the Swarm, Back in the Saddle (in English). 2013-03-12. The Dominion Fleet attacked the Hyperion above Phaeton, refusing to cease fire even when Captain Matt Horner told them that Valerian was aboard, as Mengsk was willing to sacrifice anything to kill Kerrigan.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Heart of the Swarm. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Cinematic: Choices (in English). 2013-03-12. A Dominion ground team set up a Drakken pulse cannon on the surface with orders to eliminate any stragglers as they warped in. They found Kerrigan in a zerg hive cluster, but she held them off until Broodmother Naktul arrived. The cannon was destroyed by Kerrigan and Naktul's brood, at which point the Dominion troops fled to their ships.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Heart of the Swarm. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Mission: Heart of the Swarm, Rendezvous (in English). 2013-03-12. ]] When Broodmother Zagara attempted to bring her brood through the Bone Trench, Warfield brought in a Gorgon which strafed them repeatedly. However, Warfield's forces retreated when Kerrigan brought down the Gorgons by awakening scourge nests.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Heart of the Swarm. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Mission: Heart of the Swarm, Fire in the Sky (in English). 2013-03-12. When Warfield's compound on the Dauntless Plateau came under assault, he activated his nuclear arsenal. Kerrigan survived the blast and proceeded to destroy the fortress.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Heart of the Swarm. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Mission: Heart of the Swarm, Old Soldiers (in English). 2013-03-12. Although Kerrigan killed Warfield, he convinced her to let three shuttles packed with wounded men go.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Heart of the Swarm. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Cinematic: Conscience (in English). 2013-03-12. When the Moros was boarded by Kerrigan, the soldiers aboard attempted unsuccessfully to keep her from rescuing Raynor.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Heart of the Swarm. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Mission: Heart of the Swarm, Conviction (in English). 2013-03-12. At Skygeirr Station, the garrisons on the platorm were infested and the Dominion responded by venting gas onto the platform to kill the infested terrans. They then attacked the virophages. Once their gas reserves ran out, it required time to synthesize more gas and they came under renewed attack by the zerg. The entrance to the facility was breachedBlizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Heart of the Swarm. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Mission: Heart of the Swarm, Infested (in English). 2013-03-12. and Dominion forces inside failed to prevent Kerrigan from destroying the laboratory.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Heart of the Swarm. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Mission: Heart of the Swarm, Hand of Darkness (in English). 2013-03-12. With zerg leviathans assembling above Korhal, Dominion fleets converged on the planet and troops arrived from all over the sector, but they were held off by a blockade of leviathans under Broodmother Kilysa.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Heart of the Swarm. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Izsha (in English). 2013-03-12.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Heart of the Swarm. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Conversations after Planetfall. (in English). 2013-03-12. On the surface, Mengsk sent the Sons of Korhal and the Night Wolves to eliminate Kerrigan, but they were unsuccessful. The Drakken defense network was destroyed by bile launchers and Dominion forces were driven into Augustgrad.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Heart of the Swarm. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Mission: Heart of the Swarm, Planetfall (in English). 2013-03-12. The Dominion deployed a Psi Destroyer and launched a diversionary assault. However, it was destroyed by Kerrigan and Dehaka while the zerg under Zagara pushed the Dominion into the Imperial sector.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Heart of the Swarm. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Mission: Death From Above (in English). 2013-03-12. When Raynor's Raiders intervened, Mengsk sent Sky Fury Squadron, Alpha Squadron and the Odin to destroy the Hyperion, but they were unsuccessful. The Dominion's elite attempted to defend Mengsk's palace from the zerg and Raynor's Raiders, but they failed to keep Kerrigan from breaching the palace gatesBlizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Heart of the Swarm. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Mission: Heart of the Swarm, The Reckoning (in English). 2013-03-12. and killing Mengsk.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Heart of the Swarm. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Cinematic: Ascension (in English). 2013-03-12. Branches Command *Dominion Fleet Command *Dominion High Command *Dominion Security Control Air/Space Units *Dominion Fleet **Dominion Navy Medical Corps Ground Units *Dominion Defense Force *Dominion Marine Corps *Reaper Corps Elite Units *Elite Guard *Imperial Guard Special Forces *Annihilators *Cerberus Program *Ghost Program **Psi-Ops Division **Project Gestalt **Project Shadow Blade *Prometheus Company Intelligence/Espionage *Dominion Intelligence Section *Dominion Internal Security Division Squadrons *Alpha Squadron *Nova Squadron *Omega Squadron *Tau Squadron Other *Dominion Engineering Corps (formerly; was a division of the Kel-Morian Combine) *Dominion Science Corps/Jenson's Raiders *Executioner's Guild *Special Research Operations *SEC References Dominion Armed Forces